The Brahman Prophecy
by wendigo3
Summary: Rex and Hannah are back, and they want Paige! Please Read and Review. Suggestions welcome!


The Brahman Prophecy  
By wendigo3  
  
The ground shook violently, knocking Paige to the ground. The two demons stood in front of her chanting a strange spell. Each time she tried to use her powers, she found them unable to be used. A strange feeling passed through her as the ground finished shaking. "Did it work," The male demon asked. "I don't know, the Charmed ones have a powerful shield around them," Hannah said. The male turned to her and replied with his British accent," I do hope the Charmed ones will be happy to see us!" Paige slowly stood up and walked over to them. Hannah turned to the girl, "She's not Prue, but it'll work just fine."  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper as she appeared from the Underworld in a blast of fire, "Why did you call me?" Piper lowered her head; "I need your help, to find Paige." Phoebe looked at Piper, as if she were crazy. "You can sense her because she's good," Piper continued, biting her lips at what she had just said. "You called me from my throne, from my baby, to find Paige?" "Yes, I don't know what else to do, please Phoebe, all you have to do is tell me where she is, its not like I want you to protect her!"   
  
Phoebe sighed and looked at the door, "You'll find your answer in the Book of Shadows, look for low level warlocks, ones that we've dealt with before." Piper stood up and ran over to Phoebe to hug her, but stopped. The pain of what Phoebe had done filled her again, as she remembered she joined the side of Evil, the side that killed Prue. Instead, Piper turned away and ran up to the attic. "I love you too," Phoebe said, before she vanished in a bright blast of fire that ignited a book near her previous location.  
  
"How can I get the book from her if she's evil," Hannah demanded. Rex turned to her, "She isn't evil, she hasn't killed anyone yet, Paige is simply our minion, ours to control at our darkest desire." Rex turned to Paige and smiled, "I must admit, she doesn't look anything like Prue." Hannah stood up and put her hand on Rex's shoulder, "let's get this over with so we can vanquish the source and his bride, and destroy the Charmed Ones, and their heir!"   
  
"Paige," Rex said, "go to the manor and get the Book of Shadows, bring it to us, and feel free to kill Piper on the way, or at least bruise her a little!" Paige nodded and walked outside of the building and continued walking until she vanished from their sight. Hannah turned to Rex and smiled playfully, "You want to go party?" Rex smiled, and then nodded his head.   
  
Phoebe turned to the seer, "Rex and Hannah?" The seer nodded, "Your intuition was correct, I foresaw them going after the Book of Shadows and then vanquishing the Source." "And you didn't think it important to warn us," Phoebe yelled, throwing a crystal cauldron filled with a strange green mixture against the wall. "Not yet, the outcome is still uncertain, there is still too much that could happen." "Hold back information from us again and I will kill you myself, understand?" The seer nodded and backed away as Cole entered, fully taken over by the Source. "You helped Piper, why?"   
  
"Piper need my help, either way I owe her, we owe her, she saved the life of our baby," Phoebe said. Cole nodded, and then suddenly looked up, "Paige is attacking someone, her hate and rage is incredible." Phoebe threw up her hand and a large blast of fire flew to the seer. Before it hit her however, Cole stretched his hand out and absorbed it; "We still need her." Phoebe nodded and walked away. Cole glared at her, and raised his hand, "Go against any of us, including the heir again, and you will feel pain much worse than the queen barbecuing you to your death." The source vanished with a strange look on his face, leaving the seer to herself with the green potion all over the wall, that began to eat away at it. The seer smiled weakly, "Soon I will be the Source, and not even the power of three will stop me when I am in control."  
  
Piper ducked as a knife flew at her and then hit the wall, "Paige, stop it, you aren't evil!" Paige turned to Piper in the kitchen and threw a large glass bowl at her, trying desperately to do anything to stop her. Piper froze it and then blew it up, sending glass flying all over the place. "Paige, I can't take another sister going evil, another sister leaving me like Prue did!" Paige lifted her head, oblivious to any of Piper's pleas, when there was a large thump in the attic.  
  
Phoebe ran to the Book, but it flew from her before she could touch it, "You're my book too!" "Not anymore." Phoebe spun around and found Prue staring at her, "Prue?" Prue turned to the door and caused it to close, "You're killing Piper, she isn't going to make it past a low level demon, let alone Rex and Hannah, she needs you, you're being selfish!" "No, Prue, I... it's too late, I've already killed."   
  
"Your baby killed Phoebe, you have the chance to be good again!" "The book...," Prue smiled weakly, "That was me." Phoebe began to cry, "How could I choose Cole over my sisters, how could I let my life do this now, after I fought so hard to create a good one." "You were in love and you still are, but he is not Cole anymore, he's been change." "Can we save him, can we turn him back?" Prue looked down to her transparent hands, "If you couldn't bring me back, then you can't save him." Phoebe looked at Prue as she wiped away her tears, "Where's Piper?"  
  
"Downstairs, fighting off Paige." Phoebe nodded her head, and then turned to the book that was already opened to what she needed. Phoebe glanced up at Prue and smiled weakly, "Thank you for showing the way home." Prue nodded as she began to fade away, "You'll make it without me, love each other." Phoebe's smile faded when she felt the baby kick, telling her not to continue. Phoebe knew that within seconds Cole would know about them, so she opened her mind and concentrated, memorizing the spell.  
  
Paige ducked as Piper threw a punch, and sent Piper falling backwards onto the table near the door. Piper quickly picked herself up as Paige tried to knock her unconscious with a large glass vase, but Piper ducked, allowing it to break through the windows of the door, "I hope kit wasn't out there!" Paige got ready to call another object, but Piper ran to her and tackled her to the floor, both of them fighting each other, each for Piper's life.  
  
"Tainted blood on your skin,  
return the control to deep within,  
with this spell Evil shall not win,  
Mighty Paige, you're free again!"  
  
Phoebe smiled at Piper and Paige, who stared at her, "Rex and Hannah are on their way, meet me at P3, I have to take care of something." "Phoebe, what's going on?" Phoebe turned to Paige, now free of evil, "Setting things right, putting our destinies back on track."   
  
Cole looked up as the seer entered, "I told you she was faltering, she saved Paige from the evil, Cole, she is turning good again." "It's nonsense," The source said, standing, "Phoebe knows where her place is." "My place is with my sisters," Phoebe said, moving from behind a large metal door.   
  
"Phoebe, you're evil, our child is the heir to the Underworld," Cole said mockingly. "I'm not your queen anymore source, when I return home I will bind the powers of my child, Cole's child, and then I will strip them forever." Cole's fist met the large oak table, shattering it in half. "You can't do this Phoebe." "I can'," Phoebe said, as she vanished in bright white lights. "She has been cleansed of her evil acts." "Do you think I didn't see."   
  
"Perhaps you are simply blinded by love?" The seer pulled a small vial from her pocket and hit the Source with it. The source screamed in agony as the Seer backed away. The source stood, solid stone, as the seer smiled, "I have 2 hours, I will find the baby and transfer the spirit to me, then I will be the heir, and the witch and her mutt of a baby will die."   
  
A large sound caught Piper's attention at P3 as Phoebe arrived before her conversation ended, from Paige's powers. A warlock had knocked Paige down while the other held Piper's hands. Phoebe walked foreword and kicked the warlock, Hannah, off of Piper. Piper smiled, and threw her hands at Hannah, but instead of blowing her up, she, along with Rex, froze,"   
  
"My powers must be weak, they caught us by surprise." "Phoebe, you're okay, right," Paige asked cautiously. Phoebe nodded and turned to Piper; "Do you have the spell?" Paige held it up slowly, and when she saw Piper's gaze she smiled, "Don't worry, its not another haiku poem."   
  
"Evil couple with murdered blood,  
we call upon your link to be undone,  
alone and separate for all eternity,  
you shall go to hell, and never return,  
we three sisters cry,  
on this night, and then you die."  
  
Rex and Hannah screamed in agony as they unfroze, as they began to burn. "We will be back," Rex said, moments before his face erupted. The evil warlocks vanquished as Paige smiled, "Doesn't it make you wonder why it takes more time to kill a warlock than it does a demon?" A large sense of fear fell over Phoebe as she felt a sharp pain develop in her stomach.   
  
At first Phoebe thought it was a sign or message from the baby, but suddenly she felt weak. Phoebe fell backwards onto the floor as a large spear stuck through her chest, "Phoebe, hang on," Paige said. Piper looked up and saw the Seer laughing. Piper threw up her hands as the Seer froze. "Phoebe, Phoebe, can you hear me," Paige asked desperately. Paige stretched her hand out to feel Phoebe's pulse while she frantically looked to Piper, who was in shock, "She doesn't have a pulse!"  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
